


in restless nights, hold me tight

by honeysmiles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Implied Proposal, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Unbeta'd, college boy innie, fuck capitals amirite :D, i think this is hurt comfort, idk what else to tag yup yup, ijustlikelowercase, innies also very tired, kisses at the end, lowercase intended, parents r kinda bitchy, remember!!always take a break, supportive bf hyun, ✨expectations✨
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysmiles/pseuds/honeysmiles
Summary: so maybe he doesn’t have his mind on the clear. maybe he doesn’t know what’s going to happen in the future and maybe everyone in this world is against him.but he knows that hyunjin has him close, and he thinks, that’s enough for him.; or, hyunjin is there for jeongin, hyunjin is enough for him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 38





	in restless nights, hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjin being supportive bf 101 for his bb because i need fluff :’D
> 
> im still a bit of a baby stay so bear with me :'
> 
> i have like two other angst works n one other borderline fluff crack before this and i think each has reached 3000 words but i…. idk how to continue them for now so i made this instead haha
> 
> im not used to making fluff bear with me (2) here im more of an angst writer
> 
> feedbacks and kudos r always appreciated !! i like reading comments so please drop one if its okay :D

“are you not gonna go back home tonight?”

there’s no response coming from the living room. hyunjin can only hear the static noises of the television in the background as a silent hum trails around the walls every now and then. 

the day’s been rough. sometimes he wonders how his boyfriend can take all the pressure his parents toss at him and keep the same smile he fell for all that time ago without fail.

hyunjin sighs. stirs a silver trimmed spoon around to mix the sugar in his tea well enough so it’ll dissolve and not stay as chunks of tiny crumbs speckled in the lowest layer of his mug. “i’ll take that as a yes, okay? don’t speak if it’s a no, you want to go back to your parents and switch channels if it’s a yes, you don't want to. i know you’re tired, i don’t want to exhaust you much longer.”

there’s a pause in the air. hyunjin waits. waits until he hears the sound of his tv remote clinking across his glass table as the channel switches to a news channel. a smile tugs on his lips as he chuckles. “thank you, baby.” hyunjin can’t see him, since the sofa he’s sitting on causes only his back to be facing him, but he thinks jeongin’s smiling right now. “do you want anything to drink? i’ll need you to speak if you want anything, though.”

the air is filled with silence once more. hyunjin supposes it’s natural, since jeongin did just spend the previous hour crying to him about how difficult college was and how much his parents always nagged him to get the most perfect of scores. 

hyunjin’s always been understanding. ever since they met in that coffee shop and saw how tired he was when ordering a coffee for himself with tired baggy eyes and a smile that was faked so perfectly hyunjin wouldn’t have noticed it had he not been more observant. he’d decided he’d give it to him free that day. jeongin had rejected him but hyunjin insisted, so even though jeongin kept pushing, he was defeated at the end.

and now jeongin’s his boyfriend, and him being a barista is just a side job, and he has a stable job that can basically warrant both him and jeongin a good life. oh how fate works he does not know.

“just milk.” jeongin says after a few minutes of thinking. his voice is rough and coarse, hyunjin makes a mental note to make him some lemon honey tea in the morning, in case he has a sore throat. “hot milk, jinjin. innie needs it to sleep.”

the smile stays stuck on his lips like glue. “okay, innie.” takes a mug from his cupboard and a carton of milk from his refridgerator. “do you want to sleep on the couch with me or in my bedroom? it’s your choice, okay? tap my glass table once for couch, twice for bedroom.”

the clinking of jeongin’s fingernail against the table happens just once. hyunjin will have to get some pillows and maybe an extra blanket from his bedroom later, so that they could sleep comfortably. “okay. okay, baby. rest for now, yeah? i won’t ask you anymore questions. i’ll cuddle with you when your milk’s done.”

jeongin merely hums as hyunjin chugs a few hundred millilitres of milk into the christmas santa claus mug he’d taken from his cupboard and tossed it in the microwave to heat up. it was a gift from him when they spent their first christmas together. jeongin had said he wanted to get him a better gift, but exams piled up so he was unable to get to the store early and so the only gift choices left were a mug, some socks and a mistletoe decoration.

(“you should’ve gotten me a mistletoe! so i can have a valid reason to kiss you every time i want to.”

“pfft, hyung, you cheesy dumbass.”

jeongin went back to the store the next day and bought one for him anyways.)

he smiles at the memory. jeongin wasn’t as tired back then. if anything, these few months have been some of his most hectic months yet. hyunjin worries for him– he’ll take him to an amusement park or take him out to stargaze later, maybe to a fancy restaurant his friend owns, jisung owes him a meal. plus, his boyfriend needs some comfort and time for himself.

when the microwave dings, hyunjin quickly takes the mug out and walks out of the kitchen just a few steps away from the living room. there, he gives jeongin his cup of milk (jeongin almost spills it forgetting he asked for hot milk, hyunjin had just smiled and patted his head) and retrieves a few pillows from his room before plopping down next to jeongin while hugging him tightly.

“tap me once for sleep, twice for later.” jeongin taps twice. “tap me once if you want to keep the tv on.” jeongin taps once. “tap me once if you want me to increase the aircon temperature, twice if you want me to decrease it, thrice if it’s ok.” jeongin taps thrice. “last question, tap once if you want to talk, twice if you want me to kiss you, thrice for no talking or kissing, four times if you want both.”

jeongin taps four times.

hyunjin chuckles. “okay, what do you want to talk about?”

jeongin had to clear his throat before speaking. “mmm, nothing much.” he croaks out, voice still painfully rough sounding when he speaks. “scores are low, jinjin. innie’s been trying to get sleep– but they keep pressuring me. sometimes feels like i just wanna evaporate into thin air, they said if innie doesn’t get top scores, they’ll kick me out.”

right, hyunjin remembers how the yang family works. if jeongin doesn’t get top scores, he isn’t allowed to go anywhere. if jeongin doesn’t submit his work a day before the deadline, he isn’t allowed to eat until he does. if jeongin doesn’t get first for all his tests, he can say goodbye to all his internet privilliges.

hyunjin’s heard it so much by now that jeongin’s always going to him whenever it happens. he doesn’t even go home for long periods of weeks sometimes. 

“innie got good scores last time, so i’ll be fine right now i think.” he then continues, letting hyunjin nuzzle into his neck to calm him down. “though, still don’t wanna go back. just wanna be with you for now.”

hyunjin hums. “of course, you can stay here for as long as you’d like.” he says. well, jeongin basically lives with him anyways when his parents doesn’t drag him home after a test or two gone wrong, they’re basically like a married couple by now, minus the marriage. “you know i love it most when i can hug you to sleep.”

“hmm, i know.” tilts his head down so he can get a proper look of hyunjin peppering kisses on his neck. “anyways, innie doesn’t have anything else to say. so…”

hyunjin blinks at him for a bit before realizing what he meant. “ah. come here, then.”

so jeongin does. lets hyunjin hold him closely and lets hyunjin kiss him silent. it’s soft, and hyunjin holds him in his arms like he’s the most fragile and beautiful flower this world has ever seen, careful to not hurt him in any way, shape or form. and for a moment, jeongin is happy.

and so maybe he doesn’t have his mind on the clear. maybe he doesn’t know what’s going to happen in the future and maybe everyone in this world is against him.

but he knows that hyunjin has him close, and he thinks, that’s enough for him.

(and maybe, just maybe, when hyunjin shows him the ring he got to propose to him the next day, all his worries will be gone in a flash.)


End file.
